Secret Rouge
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: Austin gets caught in a (un?) convenient store robbery at night. With a gun pointed at him, Austin believes he's about to die until his killer mysteriously lets him go. Bad Summary. Read maybe you'll like it? R&R Crime/Romance. AUSLLY
1. Prologue

**Austin's POV**

Bangs echoed and I crouched down, my hands flying to cover my head. Everything happened in a surreal way like I could watch myself from a movie. How I could still keep my senses sharp was a mystery. One moment I was opening the store fridge door for a bottled drink; the next, I was on the floor, whirling around after a gunshot fired into the store, striking the metal of the refrigerator doors a few feet left of me. Reeling in my breath, my eyes darted around. I see someone dressed in all black, a ski mask covering their face, knock the cashier out, quite gracefully in my opinion. And soon somehow all the other bystanders in the store were knocked out. Like that. They were all on the floor, out cold. ...Too limp.

Like I said, my senses still felt sharp because I could clearly see everything happen around me. The robber's swift and distinct movements astounding me.

Maybe my senses weren't that intact. I was suddenly on my knees, weak because I noticed something. Blood. Blood seeping from one of the customers "knocked out" on the floor a few feet from me.

My muscles felt like ice and I fell back, my arms barely catching me. The back of my head hit the glass door of the refrigerated area-not too hard though. Enough for the thud to null my head and bring it back to the reality of the robber themself.

However as my eyes raked over the robber, my chest was tight when I realized they hadn't even touched the cashier. They're not robbing. If they're not robbing... what are they doing?

I didn't have time to question because of the sound of a metal shift of gears my way. The noise plunged a painful tenseness to my muscles and my head shot up to the "robber" standing a foot away from me, the metal bar of a grey gun pointed straight at me.

My mouth ran dry, and I didn't know how much I was shaking until I realized I could barely left a muscle.

His arm wasn't shaky. It was firm, and too controlled, the gun pointed straight to me with the person's arm stretched out all the way. Their stance was too professional and silent. I heard the bullet click into place and cold sweat formed, my neck too hot. I swallowed and couldn't hear anything over the pounding of my heart in my ears.

Maybe this is where your life is supposed to flash in front of your eyes. But all I could see was my vision blur in and out. I squeezed my eyes shut, tilting my head back so it hit the glass door again, groaning. I've never been one to break down or even cry. All this because I was thirsty and there wasn't anything nice to drink at home. I groaned again, banging my head against the glass door, not for any reason but out of frustration. Sucking in a deep breath, I peered my eyes open to squint at the black silhouette of my soon to be killer's legs.

I might as well look into their eyes. The last eye lock with the person that kills me. So they will know that who they're killing is me. That I may be afraid. But I am not afraid to hope this doesn't follow them after what they do. I was suddenly angry.

My breathing was more shallow than I thought when I pointedly raised my eyes to my killer.

I stared long and hard.

My rage slowly floated away like smoke after a camp fire.

All because of the big brown eyes that burned back into mine.

I gawked at the eyes of my soon to be killer, not knowing or recognizing any of the feelings that surged through my entire body. . Suddenly, I felt like throwing up, but I fought it as hard as I could.

My breathing got deeper as our eyes stayed locked tightly. The gun not in any different position as it was. It hadn't moved one inch. I could've questioned if they were even _human_ if I wasn't so washed up in _whateve_r feeling I was_ feeling_ that could not have been suitable for the eminent of danger situation.

My eyes hesitantly shifted to the gun with confusion before returning to her eyes. Yes, her.

Her brown eyes stared into mine and searched around for some for a few seconds. They searched so deep, I never felt so connected to a person before. My eyebrows pulled together, my mouth apart, too captivated in our mutual stares to try and understand anything.

"Get out of here." My body twitched at her voice, shooting new ice daggers back through my blood. Her outstretched arm lowered to her side, the hold on the gun gripped tighter by the sound of leather squeezed. No matter how sharp her words were, I couldn't tell myself it was more threatening, but rather… alerting. "Get out of here." She repeated, her soprano voice ringing in my ears. "Get out of here_ now_." Her voice raised, and my shaky legs and arms pushed themselves for me to stand up.

"W-Who-" I started.

"**_NOW_**." She shouted sharply, her pretty brown eyes narrowed in frustrated slits.

Then, I saw it. The flash of plead in her eyes before they were covered up with the frustration again. That did it. With all the strength I had, I pushed my legs to take one step forward, and with that one motion, I was able to find strength to sprint out of the store, passing right by her unmoving figure. I ran with only home in my mind.

Daring, I threw my head back over my shoulder to see her look at me. I turned my head back and just ran and ran until I was home.

* * *

**_A/N: This is my first time writing something like this. But sometime during class today, this just randomly became an idea and inspired me.. what do you think? If I get 5 reviews I'll continue_**

**_Take care and stay safe!_**

**UPDATE: Chapter updated 11-1-13 **


	2. Chapter 2

Good evening~ morning? Day? I just want to thank you for the reviews. It always brings joy to see an email pop up about my stories here. And I know there's some questions, so I'll be posting the replies here before I continue with the story.

**'What is the concept? :D I like it but in a way its confusing.'**  
The whole thing, prologue and idea was a random idea, so I think I'm still forming the whole plot, but I have an idea. You see, the first chapter/prologue was kind of a test or experimental chapter to see how others would react to it, and the feedback wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be. I'm going to edit the summary soon so more details are involved. And thank you!

**"I like it. It's different from all the fanfictions I've read before."** Thank you! Have you read Deadwood Covenent? I think that might have triggered some ideas involving crime. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it, it is so so good. (Rated M though.) And thank you!

**"OMG! I love it so far! IS IT ALLY? DO ALL AND AUSTIN ALREADY KNOW EACHOTHER!?"**  
SmileyAuslly, when I saw this, I literally spent all my free today in classes thinking about it because I can see where that could lead. DO ALLY AND AUSTIN ALREADY KNOW EACH OTHER?! O~O

**":O I want to know what happened! Will they see each other again? Did she want him to leave because she felt something too? What the hell was she doing there? So many questions! hahah update, please. love your stories :D"**

So many questions so many questions I know! D: It really was an experimental chapter. And after seeing I received more than 5 reviews and your feedback, don't worry, all your questions about the prologue will slowly be revealed.

I'm taking time today to try and write the next part even though I have homework. Ready? Back to Austin!

* * *

**Austin's POV**

I checked the news frequently the next few days, not wanting to miss anything about the robbery. Not that it was even an actual robbery. It was...a murder. Or something sinister like that. Something a kid like me really shouldn't be involved with.

A kid that, sure, may be going to college this fall but eats pancakes- but a kid that might not have made it out alive from that night.

I remembered crashing through the front door, panting hard after my hysterical run from the store. And my parents weren't even home to witness it. They were out having their own dinner date. Timing right.

My legs died out under me and I couldn't even catch my breath. My body collapsed against the front door inside, my heart still racing and I was almost hyperventilating.

I should've called the cops. I should've. I should've told them everything that happened, considering I might have been the only witness. But I couldn't.

I couldn't because she stopped me. After the horror of being in the middle of assassination, she filled my head. Overshadowing the blood and overshadowing the skilled movements of the girl, she was the one who became a personal wallpaper in my mind.

Her stance, the gun in her hands, and most importantly, her eyes.

I've never felt so vulnerable or compelled by one glance at someone's eyes. Her brown eyes that shined too pretty to belong to a man. Her high pitched voice that was too girly to belong to a boy's.

It was probably the craziest thing, but I think she saved me. She could've killed me, and by the way the gun was pointed, I knew she was going to. But something stopped her, and she didn't, and told me to get out of there because something worse might've happened.

Because maybe I was supposed to act like I wasn't even there. Or involved. And calling the cops would get me involved.

The news that showed up the next morning haunted me, because it told me it wasn't a dream. They reported a convenient store by a gas station was "robbed" but no money was stolen from the cashier. Everyone there was either dead or knocked out cold with no memory of anything. The security cameras apparently shut down an hour before the incident too. Before I came in there…

I had sat there at the breakfast table, watching the TV with such a ghostly look, my mom had to ask me if I was okay. I lied, saying I was just tired. But she had no idea I was in that scene just last night.

If she didn't rob anything, if she didn't have anything to gain but to kill the people in there, what the hell was her motive? And why didn't she just kill me with them?

Who was she and why the hell can't she leave my mind? She terrified me… in a way that chilled me to the bone. Not only because I saw what she was capable of- swiftly knocking out and killing the 3 people (excluding me) in that store by herself- but because…how meeting her eyes was something I couldn't even describe.

Her big, brown, doe-like eyes.

I shook my head, running my hand roughly through the blond hairs on my head. That was already almost a week ago, and police still say there was no evidence found at all about what happened. A big freaking mystery isn't it?

I don't think I've even gone anywhere since that night. My best friend, Dez has come over to hang out with me, but I never told him what happened. I could never find my voice to.

Today, will be the first day since then that I'll go out. Mom and dad are at work, and Mom told me buy a few groceries.

A trip to the grocery store don't kill me right?

Irony, please don't jinx me or anything.

* * *

"Eggs…and… pancake batter!" I joyed at the last thing on the list, already in the aisle. I sauntered down, eyeing the different batter mixes. When I came to the kind I always bought, I reached out and placed it in the basket.

I checked to see if I had everything in the basket. I turned, colliding into someone.

She gasped, and I quickly caught her arm after she lost her footing. The figure I bumped into much smaller than me; She was so tiny, probably 5'2. "Sorry," I apologized, looking down at her to see if she was okay while she looked back up.

Our eyes met and I froze. The small girl had the most innocent chocolate eyes, pretty long chestnut hair that parted in the middle and a purple sundress. Her frame was so petite, my hand wrapped all the way around her arm. I almost missed her stillness under my hand when she did.

I was searching through her eyes and was surprised when I came to the realization she was doing the same. After a few beats, her parted pink lips broke into a smile. "No it's okay, accidents happen. I bump into things all the time." She waved her hand dismissively, her voice ringing in a high and endearingly nasal sound.

I bemused for a beat before breaking a breathy smile too. "Haha really? Guess we both can be clumsy." I grinned and she grinned back, her eyes going to the floor shyly after our eye contact held longer than what was appropriate. I tilted my head a little to try and see her face again.

"Yup." She lifted her head again at me. "See you around?"

"Yeah!" I couldn't stop smiling at her as I nodded, my hand going up to scratch the bottom of my hair on my nape. We stole another glance at each other before simultaneously walking opposite ways paste each other. I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder at her walking and caught her about to turn her head to look over at me too before I looked forward again.

Exiting the aisle and joining a cashier line, I lowered my head, glancing back at the aisle where she probably wasn't there anymore. Who was she... I didn't even get her name… but yeah, facepalm Austin, we're at the grocery store and she was probably still shopping.

I stuffed one hand in my pocket with a frown, moving up in line until it was my turn to pay. I thought about maybe finding her again, but what would I do from then? I mean I'm confident, but I'm not creepy. Oh well. There's other girls, Austin. But there's something about her.

The cashier handed me the two bags of grocery after I paid and I was about to head to the doors until I caught something at the corner of my eye.

The girl from earlier in her purple dress was in one of the aisles I just passed by. I saw her looking up at the top shelf of the shelves. I back stepped, raising my eyebrows in curiousity.

She was already on her tiptoes, attempting to grab whatever she wanted. She made an "o" face when I grabbed the jar of pickles from the top and handed it to her. She fell back flat on her heels, turning to me in almost awe.

"Oh," She said softly, looking down at the jar between her hands. "...thanks." She gave me a gentle smile.

I smiled. "Anytime." I stole another glance at her eyes and turned on my heel before she stopped me.

"Hey, wait."

I looked over my shoulder at her and her bubbly ambiance was darkened by the seriousness in her eyes that looked at the side. "Um. I- nevermind."

I smiled, turning to her and held out my hand. "I'm Austin." I said, implying a fresh start. She gawked at my hand quizzically and back up to my face and made a small smile. She shook my hand, her small hand enveloped in mine as I shook it, and grinned at her name.

"I'm Ally."

/

**Ally's POV**

****_ Dear Songbook,_  
_ Something today happened that I didn't expect to happen. I met him again._ **  
**

* * *

_A/N: Cut! I know the end is still full of questions but it will get there... Ally Ally...  
This was a little rushed so I might edit this later, but I just wanted to get this out there. Thanks for all reviews! _

_P.S I really think Austin should go to therapy or something. He's supposed to be more paranoid in public, but I guess you can't really get scared when the person you bump into is a short cute girl like Ally. ...Or can you? _

_oh, and before I forget, Secret Rouge means Red Secret._

R&R, take care!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

I pressed the phone to my ear as I walked around my apartment building. It was ringing, and soon picked up by the voice of my best friend, Trish. "Hello?"

"Trish. So guess what happened today? At the market there was this cute…" I faltered, finally catching up to my words. The smile that was on my lips faded, my footsteps stopping in one place.

"Cute? Cute what?" Trish asked, interested.

I stared at the sidewalk in front of me, my mood sobering.

_"I'm Ally." I smiled, shaking my hand with his, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach. Austin grinned at me. _  
_"Ally." He repeated, trying on his tongue. Nodding, I pulled my hand back, picking up my basket by my feet and kept my eyes on the ground._

_"Yeah. Um, so Austin, I'll see you around?" I said hurriedly. I immediately sensed his change of mood, realizing I was pushing him away. Even though I actually wanted to stay around and chat with him… but now and here was not the right time or place. "But, here," I pulled out a piece of paper from my purse and pen to scribble memorized numbers on it and handed it him with a friendly smile. "It's my number. See each other again sometime?" I suggested._

_He looked a little surprise at my assertiveness but accepted the piece of paper with a grin. "Yeah." For some reason, that made me happy that he agreed to it. Even though my actual agenda is…_

_With a last smile, a kid started crying at the front of the store because he was lost. Austin looked back over at the kid, and I took the chance to run away and disappear before he even looked back. He must've been so confused. At least it couldn't have been a completely ditched feeling since I gave him my number. ...Yes my real number. ...I don't know. I just-he out of everyone._

_Him._

_Him, that boy…_

_I had escaped to another aisle far off from where he was and hoped he was gone by now. My hope was fulfilled when I saw a messy head of blond exit the market. I breathed out in relief, leaning my head against the shelf. My eyes closed, a long tired sigh coming from my mouth._

_Austin._

_Austin why did you come here… why did we even meet again? I don't understand…_

_I didn't even realize I was blushing until I opened my eyes, becoming aware of the heat on my face._

_I was not thinking. But he just kept appearing, and the selfish part of me took over and didn't want him to leave either._

_But I can't involve him in my life. I'll hang out with him once if he ever calls, but that has to be it. I can't… let him into my life. I can't let him get close to the secrets I have. The secret that he stumbled into a few days ago. The secret he witnessed._

_The blond boy in the convenient store I searched._

"Ally? Ally!" Trish's yells brought my attention back to the phone.

"Yeah, sorry Trish… nevermind." I mumbled.  
"Nevermind? You can't just call sounding peppy that you met a cute guy and say nevermind!"  
"I didn't say that!" My eyes widened, blushing.  
I could practically see her roll her eyes. "Yeah because guy or boy totally wasn't the next word after there was this cute…!"  
I pressed my lips together. "Cute puppy. It was in the parking lot up for adoption." I lied smoothly. But Trish knew me better than that.  
"Yeah, whatever. Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

I paused. Yes. There was.

But I could never tell Trish who I really am. I could never tell her. And it was only to protect her. I loved her too much to put her in any danger or have unnecessary worry about me. I knew this.

"No. I gotta go. Bye Trish!"  
"Bye Ally!"

I hung up, stuffing the phone in my purse and held my head between my hands, groaning.

What am I doing?

I'm all jumbled up because of that boy.

Ally, get your head together… you can't let this happen.

Then, I heard footsteps.

I stayed still, listening to them getting closer. It was already night time when I went on this walk, and I unconsciously walked out of my small neighborhood into the small town.

As the footsteps became more evident towards me, someone grabbed my arm. That's when I grabbed their arm, gripping it tightly, all my muscles inclined ready to twist it and flip the person onto their back.

That is, until his voice yelling my name registered in my head, and his wide hazel eyes and blond hair came in sight.

My serious expression bubbled into surprise, a gasp coming from me. "Austin?" I asked, incredulous. His nervous expression flickered to his hand, and that's when I realized I was still gripping it tightly. Gasping again, I let go, stepping away from him.

He cradled his hand to his chest, rubbing the forearm I held. "Wow Ally, nice grip…"

Blushing, I bit my lip. "Sorry. I thought- I thought you were someone dangerous."

He made a face. "That's why I came to you. When I saw you, I was worried because it's dangerous for a girl walking around at night alone."

Sheepish, I could only say "Oh."

After a few seconds of silence, and crickets in the grass, he added, "Especially after that incident…" He said, almost to himself.

I watched his expression sadden, his worry lines growing visible. His eyes were somewhere else, his eyes distant.

I stayed silent. "What were you doing here alone?" I asked quietly. When he snapped out of it, he looked at me like I said the answer to a long multiplication question. "Isn't it dangerous for you too?" I continued.

He sighed through pressed lips, stepping closer to me. I automatically stepped back, but stopped because he didn't notice. "I know." Was all he said, and for some reason, it saddened me.

"Then...let's get you home." I said. Austin chuckled suddenly, peering at me.  
"Why am I suddenly the little boy here?"  
I smiled, tiptoeing to pat his head (which so he had softer hair than I thought). "You're as tall as you want to be and as small as people make you to be."

My quoting made his raise an eyebrow. I didn't let him question it because I came to my own realization I might have accidentally implied he shouldn't be afraid of other people. But he should be. Especially certain people. "So where's your house?" I asked.

"Um…" He rubbed his neck. "Just a few blocks down. It's a small neighborhood."

"Alright. Let's walk." I said.  
He rolled his eyes. "How about I walk you to your house?"  
"I live in an apartment." I smiled at him. He looked perplexed. "Alone." I added redundantly. He nodded, his hands going into his pockets.  
We walked for a few minutes before he spoke again. "You're pretty good at defense… have you taken karate?" He said, rubbing his arm as visual aid.  
I made a hard smile. "Yeah. Kind of." I whispered.  
I avoided looking at him. The tall blond boy with hazel eyes.

But as time went by, and him leading the way to his house, I snuck a look at his attire. The same as earlier. He had washed out grey jeans, a black t shirt and purple jacket with high tops. His sandy blond hair flipped slightly at the ends, his bangs hanging over his eyes that were looking around ahead.

Suddenly, his lips broke a small smile. "You know, it's usually not the girl who walks the boy home…"

"You don't like it?" I smiled smug. He lifted his eyebrows, peering down at me. Our height difference was reminded once again.

"Kind of defeats my ego." He laughed dryily. "Who's going to make sure you're safe walking home?"

"Um… God?" I replied, honestly. Sure I wasn't too religious, but I was very spiritual. So I still felt honest with my response. "I can take care of myself." I said. "Remember?" I nudged his arm and he smiled embarrassed again. I ignored the feeling when our arms touched.

"You are pretty good… but still… you're so small." He murmured. Normally, I would've felt offended. Instead, I felt… like a girl. Like the actual small girl I am beside Austin, who's much taller and built than me. I felt… protected.

I shook my head to shake the thought out of my head. I'm the one that protects others. I'm the one who's more capable of protecting others and myself. Being strong and keen. How I've been trained. It's how it's been. Ever since I was a little girl.

"We're here." Austin coughed. I blinked, realizing we walked into a culdesac and stopped in front of one of the first houses. It was a two story house with two trees in the front lawn.

"Oh. Um. Okay. So, goodnight Austin!" I smiled at him but paused at how he was looking at me. We were both standing on the empty driveway of his house. He was looking down at me, his warm hazel eyes looking down into mine. Searching for something. Examining every part of me through my eyes, as if he could see who I really was.

Just like that night.

"Ally?" His voice was low.  
I held my breath, not responding. He gently holds my wrist, and I don't do anything to shake him off or flip him like before. Instead, we take a few more seconds just staring at each other. And I almost could've sworn he could've kissed me. "Why do you seem familiar?"

I stared up at him and it flashed back.

_The gun was pointed at him. I watched him mentally collapse, squeezing his eyes shut and banged his head against the glass door. My focus wasn't on anything but my mission and the gun in my hand._

_Then, the boy lifted his head, and it was as if I could really see him. His golden blonde hair that laid tousled against his head and over his eyes. His skin pale from tremoring, and his stress lines more prominent. And, his hazel eyes that lifted and fit my gaze. His warm hazel washing over the coldness of my intentions, and pouring refreshing spring water through the cold blood that ran through my veins._

_His eyes that locked with mine, glowed, his eyebrows slightly furrowing. I felt everything inside me that kept me together slowly melt. But I knew my position._

_His eyes brightened my whole vision. His eyes demanded guilt, courage and then vexed. His eyes that gleamed an innocence I long forgotten.. His eyes that couldn't bring me to pull the trigger._

_Finally his eyes flickered back up to mine, softening when he realized my delay of firing._

_For the last time, I look into his eyes and I've never felt so pulled to a stranger. That I need to let him live._

_"Get out of here." I say sharply, lowering my gun, still alert. He jumps, his horrified eyes looking to mine again. His body was still weak on the ground. "Get out of here." I clenched my teeth, contracting every muscle in my body. "Get out of here now." My voice resonated off the walls of the store and he forced himself on his legs._

_"W-Who-" _

_The sense that they were coming soon urged me and constructed my voice clarity. "__**NOW.**__" I clearly yelled, my eyes narrowing. He didn't have much time. But he ran after a beat at looking at me again._

_He ran past me, his arm brushing on my shoulder and I stiffened. I waited until his panicking steps faded and I turned my head to see him through the window running. He looked over his shoulder back at me and I watched him. "Get of here now." I whispered. After a minute of him disappearing down the street, they came._

My eyes floated to our shoes during the remembrance. Thoughtless… I'm thoughtless.

I slowly and shyly brought my eyes back up to meet his. Maybe it was then that it was clear to him. That I just exposed myself if he looked deeply enough. His childlike, warm hazel eyed gaze…

"No Austin. We've never met." I said, my voice no more than a whisper. His lips parted slightly, his eyes fleetingly shifting to my lips before bring them back to my eyes.

"Are you lying to me?" He whispered back, not noticing he stepped even closer. His breath washed over my face. I licked my lips.

"We just met." I smiled weakly. He keeps the gaze a second longer before sharing the same smile, nodding and stepping back.

"Okay…" He says softly. "Goodnight, Ally." He opens his arms the same time I hold out my hand. We pause looking down and correct ourselves, only reversing the positions. We both laugh awkwardly and I insist a handshake.

"Goodnight Austin." I smile, watching him nod again with a bright smile and heads to the front door. I bit my lip and turned my back to him, walking down the sidewalk now.

I now wondered what a hug with him would've been like. Would he be warm? Would I feel like a ...girl like I did earlier? Like I was being protected?

The thoughts didn't fade into a daydream before I got a phonecall. Not one from the blond boy I just departed with. Not one from my best friend. But from them.

When I knew I was out of proximity of Austin, I stopped walking, holding the phone up to my ear, the slightly clumsy, happy, nice Ally gone. "Yes?" I answered.

"It's time."

* * *

**A/N: It'll all start to make more sense soon! Thank you for the reviews. And the idea about Ally's POV only being her songbook entries was really intriguing.. but sadly, I couldn't just keep it at that. :( Thank you though! It was cool to think of.**

**R&R  
Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No POV**

_"Good job, Ally." A tall man in a black suit with a deep voice said, entering the store. Ally was still in the middle of the store, giving a firm nod as he passed her and made his way behind the counter. He bent on one knee, watching the floor until he found a fine line and hatch covered by a carpet._

_Ally watched him open up the secret door, and acknowledged the 2nd person coming into the store, wearing the same black attire as her. She paid no heed to him until he stood beside her and said her name. "Ally."_

_The small girl turned her head to him and he made a gesture to follow him outside. She agreed only after two other men, dressed more like the tall man, went to assist with the trap door behind the counter._

_Ally and the other boy walked outside, heading behind the store. Te boy removed his ski mask, his brown hair flopped out messy, his dark tan skin heated from being under the cloth. "You okay? Were there any witnesses"_

_Removing her own mask, her long brown hair fell out, cascading down her back. She breathed out from the release, closing her eyes. "No." She answered in a low tone, tiredly opening her eyes. _

_The boy stared at her, scratching the back of his hair. "I came here a second before the others… I saw someone running at the end of the street."_

_Not giving a reaction, Ally closed her eyes again._

_"Allyson." He was getting impatient._

_"It's nothing to worry about. You know me, Dallas. I'm not reckless." She said, opening her eyes only to narrow them at him. He sighed, and a weak friendly smile appeared on his face. It lessened Ally's guard just a bit. Dallas was the only one she could call a friend in where she worked._

_"He looked like a boy…" He said as Ally started to walk back to the front. She stopped, Dallas following to stand beside her._

_Then, Ally grabbed the leather cloth at his torso, tugging him to her. With flushed cheeks, not only from the exertion of her mission, she narrowed her chocolate eyes once more at him. "He didn't need to die." She said through clenched teeth. "I'm…" She lessened the grip, her voice losing power. "I'm not evil."_

_Dallas' eyes softened, his hands going to her hand to release her grip. They both sighed, Dallas holding her hand in both of his. "You're not, Ally." There was a one second silence between them, everything they've done in their lifetime flashing in their heads. "But," He let go, placing a joking smile on his face. "Oh man, Allyson Dawson lets a witness go because he's a** pretty boy**?"_

_Ally fumed, elbowing him hard before walking away from him. He grunted, laughing a little and caught up to her. Before they made it back to the front of the store, she turned on her heel and pointed her index finger up at Dallas. "But," She started, and despite her threatening tone, her brown eyes gleamed with plead and innocence that Dallas couldn't go again. "Don't tell Kolo about this."_

_He nodded, and Ally spun back around to go into the store._

* * *

**Austin's POV**

The ceiling fan revolved at a medium speed on my white ceiling. I laid on my bed, staring idly while the mid-day sun peeked through the blinds.

Another flash of that night went through my head; the blood, the gun, the unreal scene. I flinched again, pressing the palms of my hands onto my eyes. I shuddered each time I thought about it.

And her… who was she? She had such a strong but quiescent aura.

What was she doing…

What was her goal…

Why did she have to kill everyone who were just passing by…

Why...did she tell me to go…

These questions followed me each day. It was too hard not to let it bother me. Especially when the mysterious news of the night blew over and weren't mentioned in the news anymore. That, was something to be suspicious about.

And yet, the convenient store has still been shut down and blocked off. One, obviously because it's still a crime scene. Two, I'm not sure.

I pulled my hands away from my face and looked at my phone. There was one good thing that happened in the last few days though.

That one day I finally went out of the house. (And no, I never told my parents what happened.)

I met this girl, Ally Dawson. If I said she was cute, that'd be an understatement. She's gorgeous. Beautiful. The first time I saw her was in the grocery store (my luck right?) and I got her number. I seriously didn't expect to see her any time after that.

But you see… after finally being out of the house… I took my courage to the advantage.

I went back to the convenient store.

But it was closed, and keep out banners wrapped around the premises. The door was kicked down, but it was dark inside. I couldn't see anything.

There was a reason I went back there. I wanted to find her again.

I know, finding her would be impossible and overall, stupid. Find the girl that pointed the gun at you! Yeah.

No, I couldn't explain it. I was just walking around, thinking I could somehow bump into her. Or see her again. But that didn't happen.

I checked the park, the back of the store, and anywhere near it. Nothing.

I didn't feel like giving up though. There was something about the girl that I felt like was important. That made me want to hold her.

Yes! I know everything sounds stupid right now. Why the hell do I want to hug the girl who nearly killed me? I don't think I wanted to find her just to say thank you either… it felt more like I was walking with my heart not my mind. I don't remember thinking.

But that's when I saw Ally.

It was night, and I was still walking around. There was a girl in a purple dress, standing far off a few feet from me. It was Ally. Concerned, I went up to her because she shouldn't be alone at night-and because she looked like she was about to cry.

But...she nearly flipped me. When I went to her, I held her arm, and she was just about ready to haul me over my head and pin my to the ground, I swear.

After everything, we walked to my house, and something happened.

When we were about to say goodbye, I looked at Ally and finally got a good look at her.

Under the moonlight, her skin was glowing like a fairy, and her smile was entrancing. Ally was so small compared to me, I wanted to protect her so much. Looking at her eyes, the cocoa shade shined on her iris, and I realized how big her eyes were that they were like a doe's. It was so hard to describe, but she was beautiful and making my heart race.

_"Ally...why do you seem so familiar?" I whispered. Ally's eyes looked away from mine as I searched for an answer. Her cheeks were feathering a light pink, and time didn't exist. When she looked back at me, her eyes shined with something. I suddenly...wanted to kiss her._

_"No Austin. We've never met." She whispered. _  
_She avoided my gaze. "Are you lying to me?" I wasn't aware of how close I got to her until her eyes flickered to mine and our breaths mingled. My eyes glanced at her plump rosy lips for a second before I pulled them back to her eyes. I swallowed._  
_Ally smiled meekly, and for some reason, I felt pitied. "We just met."_

I rolled over on my bed so I was on my stomach and my face was buried in my pillow.

/-/-/

I texted Ally an hour ago, and she didn't reply. I felt nervous and worried for **several** reasons.

"Austin." My mom's voice broke my trance as I was watching TV (that I wasn't really watching.).  
"Yeah Mom?"  
"Please get out of the house sweety. I mean, get fresh air. It's your last summer before college, go do something."

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it. She was giving me a begging look and I couldn't take it against her. She was just concerned about her kid. But honestly, I was still terrified to go out alone. All my courage from going to the grocery store seemed to be my last. "Yeah I'll go to Dez's." I said assuringly.

Mom gave me a lasting look before saying, "Good," and walked over to the kitchen. "I love you sweetie."

"Love you too Mom." I said back, getting up from the couch. I picked up my phone and called Dez.

/-/-/

Ally had her hands on the wheel as they drove down the road a little fast. Dallas was in the passenger, reading over what Kolo gave them and checked his watch on his wrist. "It's a little more than a mile away. Careful Ally."

"I know." Ally said. As she turned the corner, suddenly a boy was crossing the street. If it was an ordinary boy she would've sped past him. But this boy had messy blond hair and tall with red high tops. She gasped and braked so quickly, Dallas would've flown forward if the seatbelt hadn't restrained him.

The car stopped right in front of him but the boy jumped back, regaining balance, his eyes bulging. Catching his breath, his eyes darted to the car window, which was tinted. "DUDE!?" Austin yelled, stomping towards the car right now. Dallas, shocked, looked at Ally who was suddenly crouching, her balled up hands against her face. "Oh god," She said shakily.

"Ally?!" Dallas said, knowing this wasn't like her at all. Austin was just about to be next to the car door and knock until he turned around to a redhead running to him.

"Austin! You okay? That car almost hit you!" The redhead yelled.  
"I know!" Austin yelled back in exasperation. He turned his bed back at the tinted car window.  
"I demand to know who it is and an apology!" The friend stomped his foot.

"Hey," Austin said, turning his attention to the car window now. "The speed limit is _35_. You could've killed me!"

Dallas, witnessing it all looked at Ally who was still in the same position. This time, he saw Ally's wide eyes looking forward. They were wide for a long time, despite it only a few seconds, until they looked extremely tired. Dallas put his hand on her shoulder and she didn't look at him. Then, annoyance filled the brown haired boy. Abruptly, now catching Ally's attention, Dallas flung his door open, stepping out.

"_**Sorry**_! We're in a hurry. And we didn't hit you. So calm down." Dallas said, putting his arm over the top of the car. Austin opened his mouth to say something, but didn't, making an uncomfortable face.

"Why isn't the driver apologizing?" Austin's friend asked defiantly.  
Dallas kept his composure, raising his chin. "She didn't hit you."  
"She?" Austin mouthed to himself, looking at the tinted window.  
"Whatever, it's still a little ru-"

The ginger's counterattack was interrupted when the car driver's door suddenly opened and the small brunette stood out of it, her head down. "I'm sorry! Please forgive me. I shouldn't have been speeding. I'm sorry." Her voice was more hushed at the end.

Austin stared at her incredulously and however possible, his eyes widened even more. "Ally?"

Dallas and the ginger looked at Austin and Ally raised her head, guarded. Her eyes were serious, strained as she met eyes with Austin. His mouth dropped, looking to the car and then Dallas. "Wait who…"

"She apologized. Let's go." Dallas said. Without another word, Ally got back into the car, sneaking one glance at Austin before ducking in and closing the door. Dallas glared at Austin and the redhead once more before getting in the car. Austin and his friend walked backwards onto the sidewalk as Ally drove forward.

In the car, Ally stared at the road as she drove. Dallas was waiting to see if he could say something.

Ally inhaled as she drove.

**Ally's POV**

_"You could've killed me!"_

I saw his face when he said that. He didn't look angry. He didn't look ready to rage. He looked_** terrified**_. He looked like a child, and his hazel eyes screamed frightfulness at the possibility of his words. And because…_ it's true_. I _could've killed him. Twice._

"Ally what the hell?" Dallas' low mutter was heard. "What the hell was that? That wasn't like you? Who was he?"

"No one." I lied through my teeth even though it was hard to cover up.

"Lies. Who was the blond?"

When I didn't answer, I felt the atmosphere shift. "Oh god. He was the **_prettyboy_**?"

I slammed the brakes again and Dallas was unfazed. Instead of saying anything, he got out of the car and I was surprised until my car door opened. "Out." He said, and for some reason I complied, unbuckling the seat belt. As I got out, Dallas took my place and I quickly went to the passenger seat so he wouldn't leave me behind. When I closed the door, he said, "We're going back."

* * *

**_A:N: Introducing Dallas! What is he doing? _**

**_I know, still so many questions. _**

**_R&R  
Take care!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ally's POV**

"Dallas what are you doing?!" I yelled as the car made a U turn on the empty street. "Stop," I gasped when he was approaching to where we last left them.

The door screeched to a stop, parking to the curb of the sidewalk. Dallas switched off the engine, and then fell back into the driver's seat, lolling his head at me. "What's wrong with you?" I snapped.

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes to the front, his lips still pressed in a fine line. "If that prettyboy is that much of a distraction to you, we're either going to get associated with him, or I finish him off now."

My wide eyes now narrowed. "Don't go near him. Neither. Neither of those. He's not distracting."

"How does he even know who you are?" He retaliated, bring his stern eyes back to me. "He called you Ally. Does he know the other you too?"

"No." I answered too quickly, angered. "I met him at the grocery market. Nothing happened. So what he knows me?" Silence fell upon us, and that's when I knew I wasn't making sense. "We're going to leave him alone, Dallas. Don't get him involved. Don't let anyone know about him. You promised me."

Dallas stayed still for one moment until he opened the door and just started walking away. Worried, I opened my own door and stepped out, calling after him. "We still need to go meet with the boss!"

Dallas' back was to me, his hands placed on his hips. A stance I recognized as him being stubborn and judging by his pacing, he wasn't in a happy mood. I sighed, falling against the top of the car, tired out from the small events. "Come on. Dallas… please." Finally, he turned around, looking at me sternly for a second before he softened at my exhaustion.

"Fine." He said, walking back to the car. With his hand on the car handle, he looked at me once more. "But you have to do something about him."

I didn't know what he meant, but I told myself I didn't have time to think about it. So I only nodded and got back in, and the car wheeled around and sped to our destination.

**/**

The black cotton and outer leather clung to my body, making a satisfying squeak when I opened and closed my gloved hand. My long brown hair was pulled in a considerably high ponytail, and my mask was ditched because there was no need for it on this mission. With my gun strapped to my calf, I put my hand on my hip and turned my head to Dallas beside me in matching attire. We both shared a look and looked at the setting sun. A static rung in my ear and quickly clarified to Kolo's voice. "Ready Agent A?"

"As always, sir." I responded, tugging my glove on tight.

"Yes." Dallas says beside me, in response to his own ear phone.

We were on top of the roof of a building in town, beside an air vent. Checking the time on my wrist watch, I looked at Dallas for the signal. He opened it and smirked at me. "Ladies first."

I hop into the vent, sliding through until the slope went flat. "I'm in."

"I'll follow after." Dallas' voice rang through my earpiece.

I started crawling, hearing noise behind me as Dallas caught up. By his presence behind me, I suddenly became aware of something. "Did you want me to go first so you'd have view of my butt the whole time?" I hated breaking professionalism and hoped Kolo wasn't listening right now.

"Do you think it's nice having your butt in my face?" Dallas retorted. "Or did you want it the other way around." Could practically see him wag his eyebrows. I resisted the urge to kick him but knew any more of this talk would blow our covers and irritate the boss.

Soon, after traveling through the vents, we hovered above the vent opening to the room. The diamond.

**Dear Songbook,**  
**We got it. There's an arduous week ahead. And I saw Austin today… I made up my mind. I can't speak to him too often. Dallas was right. He distracts me too much.**

**/-/**

Fingers interlaced with mine and I gasped, looking up. The touch sent an electric shock up my arm, making me tingle inside. I couldn't see him. But he was there, holding my hand, and he was looking down at me. I stared up at him, and looked back down at our intertwined hands. He had a denim open button down and white graphic shirt under it, his skin tone light but tan. My eyes trailed up his arm, seeing how toned and muscular it was. His hold on my hand tightened, but it sent a securing and gentle feel that made my heart ache. My eyes went back up to meet with his, hazel. The next word came from my mouth in a small voice. "Austin?"

Then, I could see him. Sweet smile, hazel eyes and all. I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him as I felt him nestle his face into the crook of my neck, and nothing felt more right. "Austin." I said, and I think I was crying. I hugged him tighter, and felt his arms resting around my waist. After a long time, I pulled back to look at him, and he wasn't smiling anymore.

He looked sleepy. "A-are you okay?" I said. Then, his eyes closed and he fell into me and I gasped, catching him, falling to my knees with his weight. "Austin?!" I turned him to see his face and rest him on my lap and arm support and shrieked. Blood spread from the middle of Austin's white shirt, staining it from the hole. "No, no," I whispered frantically, lifting his shirt to reveal a bullet hole, and then pressing his shirt against it. I looked back at his face, and his eyes were closed. "Don't!" I couldn't finish it, and my voice felt useless. Everything around me wasn't even a setting, but a white abyss. I grabbed Austin's hand, squeezing it as blood spread. Before I could say anything, from my peripheral I saw a line of men in black. Familiar black that I used to dress in. I ignored them, only trying to shake Austin awake in my lap. Then, something hit me in the back sharply, and by the sound, it was a gunshot.

I jolted awake, gasping. I woke in my apartment room, the walls painted dark blue by the night sky outside my window. My hair stuck to my face by sweat as I sat up, catching my breath. Scanning the room and realizing I was alone sent a weird relief through me when I told myself it was just a dream. I collapsed back onto my pillow, closing my eyes as I thought about how I could even dream of something like that.

The gears in my head were starting to work, waking me up. Yet, I was exhausted. I turned my head, opening my eyes to reach for my phone on the side table. Pressing the home button, one new text message notifications were on the lock screen. Austin Moon.

**Austin Moon**  
Hey Ally I know this is coming off a little too strong.. but I'm worried about you. If you're okay, text me.

And before that were messages from him before I ignored. Only due to work…

But there was a heavy (but good) feeling in my stomach. Or chest. I couldn't pinpoint it, but there was just this feeling every time his name popped up on my phone…

I debated it, and decided I should text him back. He deserved at least that.

**To Austin Moon**  
I'm okay. Thank you for asking, Austin.

I couldn't dare even add on "i'm sorry" for earlier because that would mean actually bringing up the event earlier. I left it at that. It was after I sent it that it occurred to me it was 3am, and it was weird to reply at that time. He probably wasn't even awake.

But the assumption was broken when my phone lit up again, and my stomach did that weird thing again.

**Austin Moon**  
Oh thank God. I'm so glad… are you awake?

**To Austin Moon**  
No, this is Ally's secretary speaking for her.

I didn't know I was smiling until I hit send and waited.

**Austin Moon**  
Ha ha, Ally sarcasm

I smiled, rolling my eyes. Another text message followed after that.

**Austin Moon**  
Wait are you serious or-

I laughed out loud, stopping it short when I realized how my laugh broke the silence in my apartment. Shaking my head, I replied.

**To Austin Moon**  
No Austin, hahah. ^-^ But if I was still speaking as my secretary, I would say Ally misses you.

**Austin Moon**  
I miss her too, Ally's secretary.

Something bubbled inside me, and I had to give myself a moment to just smile.

**To Austin Moon**  
Why are you awake?

This reply took longer than the others.

**Austin Moon**  
Why are you?

Touche, Moon. I frowned, closing my eyes to meditate for 5 minutes. Listening to the sound of the air con, the crickets outside, my breathing in and out...Austin's presence as if he was really here.

I had to reply, but I didn't want to lie to him. But I know I have to keep lying to him if I want to stay friends with him. And more importantly, keep him safe.

Midway of writing a text, I shuddered, the scene in my dream coming back. I held the phone tightly in my hand while I squeezed my eyes shut. I deleted my text and sent a new one.

**To Austin Moon**  
Nightmare

I waited for his reply.

**Austin Moon**  
Oh. Do you want to talk about it..? It's okay, it was just a dream. :(

I saddened at the "just a dream" part. I really hoped it would stay just a dream.

**To Austin Moon**  
No, it's fine… it was just a dream haha :D

**Austin Moon**  
If you want, I could totally call you and sing you a lullaby to make you feel better

**To Austin Moon**  
Hahah really? I just might take that offer… you sing?

**Austin Moon**  
Totally Ally. And hey I don't just sing for anyone!

**To Austin Moon  
**Can you...call me?

There was this really nice feeling. It was so nice, I couldn't find words to describe it. I've never had late night conversations like this with anyone. Especially someone I only met a week ago.

I was seeing if he would really call me. Part of me was daring, and the other nervous. But more in an anticipating way.

Then, it happened. My phone started vibrating, lighting up again and a smile spread across my face that I could almost giggle. I was that happy. "Austin Moon" read on my screen, indicating a call from him and I was so busy fighting off butterflies that I almost missed it.

"Hello?" I answered, in a quiet early morning voice.  
"Ally, I'm only doing this once." He said, and something about hearing his voice at this time, and after what's happened, was one of the best things in the world. It washed bubbles all through my body.  
I giggled. "Alright. And hey you're the one who offered."  
I could hear his smile in his voice. "Yeah… okay, are you ready?"  
"Yup." I popped the p.  
I listened to him take a deep breath. "Just open your eyes, no don't be scared at all. We'll jump out of aeroplanes and the lakes will break our falls. No don't make a sound, because I'll be with you the whole way down...and I told you everything… ooh ooh..ooh…"

I had my cheek on my pillow, my eyes closed and soothed by what could've been an angel's voice. My heart was pounding so much. It was so… mellow, and genuine and warm and… I had never felt this secure in weeks. No… years. No, truly secure. I wanted to lay there and listen to him sing the whole night as I fall asleep, but he quieted at the "ooh"s.

Maybe I did fall asleep. Or at least half asleep. My even breathing was audible to even me through the phone.  
"Ally?" He whispered. I smiled.  
"Yes?" I whispered back.  
"Are you asleep?"  
I hugged my blanket with the same smile. "That...was really sweet, Austin." I was so awe-ed.  
He chuckled. "I thought I was so bad, you stopped listening."  
"Hehe, no. I really liked it… thank you Austin."  
"Anytime Ally. Go to sleep." It felt like something was missing at the end. He said it gently, but it felt like he could've said a pet name after it. But we were in no familiarity to even be near to call each other that. We were barely friends. I wanted to ask him that. 'Why do I feel like we've known each other for forever?'

"Goodnight Austin."  
"Goodnight Ally."

After a beat of silence, one of us hung up but I couldn't remember who. All I know is I fell asleep curled up with a pillow in my embrace, and slept soundly.

**x**

When I woke up, someone was knocking on my door. Half alert, messy haired and wearing only the shorts and cami I wore to bed last night, I answered the door only to be greeted with the hug of a short curly haired latina I called my best friend.

"Trish!" I exclaimed as she pulled away. "What are you doing here?"  
"What you're not happy to see your best friend?"  
"N-No," I quickly hugged her and grinned. "I just wasn't expecting you until-"  
"Thursday? Sweetie, today is Thursday." Trish said, smiling like I was a child.  
"Thurs-" I quickly calculated the days in my head. "Oh my." I quickly cut myself off as the plans for today ran through my head with my 'other identity'.

My thoughts wired in my head, mentally scheduling the day, as I put on some sort of autopilot Ally. "Well you're super early, I must've slept in. Hey come in!" I said, stepping aside so Trish walked in and made herself at home.

"It's 9 o'clock. You're usually up by 7." Trish commented as she sat on the couch and grabbed the TV.

"Nine-" I repeated, looking at the time for confirmation. "Oh...wow. It's just because I slept really good," The reason behind the words returned after saying them, and suddenly I flushed. My hand was on my forehead, questioning if it was real. I'd have to check my phone later if it was.

But honestly, that wasn't my main problem right now. My problem is the things I have to do today, and I can't shoo Trish away when she's already here. She lives two cities away. Sure you can change regular dinner dates last minute maybe.

But you can't change plans with a secret assassin spy organization.

So I had to think of something to distract her this whole day while I find my way away from her to do...things. I could only think of one thing at the moment.

"Um so Trish, remember the time I met a cute guy at the market?"

* * *

_A/N: So sorry for not updating.. I've been very busy and a very rough week. _

_What is Ally going to do?! _  
_And yes it's been clarified, she's basically been trained as an Assassin slash spy. But why? We'll find out sooner or later._

_AND the song Austin was singing... you must listen to. It's called **Bones by Lewis Watson**. Please please listen to it and just look up the lyrics of it on Youtube. _

_Someone told me to listen to it, and it's just..nice. _

_Tell me what you think! :)_

_Take care always._


	6. Author's Note

A/N:

I've been really busy with school lately so please forgive me. I have been meaning to update this, but when I have the time to write the chapter, I will and have it up as soon as possible.

Also, I actually plan on rewriting some of the chapters I've already posted. So by the time the next chapter is up, the other chapters before it will also have been changed a little.

Thank you for reading and being awesome readers! Take care!

xMe

P.S SEASON 3 PREMIERE IS TOMORROW.


End file.
